Fade to Black
by Cassandra Lithium Kida
Summary: There will be a girl... born under the new moon of the fourth month... and only she will have the power to decide if the chosen one lives or dies. Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP DADDY I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I screamed running into my father's bedroom and leaping onto the bed.

He groaned slightly, "You can't go to where you already are Lisa go back to bed."

"Oh no you don't Severus Snape," I yelled again as he attempted to turn over and go back to sleep.

"Lisa Annaliese Snape if you do not get out of my room in the next ten seconds you will be scrubbing cauldrons for a week!"

I scrunched up my nose slightly and moved towards the door. "You know I sometimes forget how crabby you are without your morning coffee," I joked. He attempted a glare but the lack of caffeine in his blood stream didn't make it quite as scary. "Alright, alright I'm going," I sighed, "but I'm not happy about it."

_~There will be a girl... born under the new moon of the fourth month... and only she will have the power to decide if the chosen one lives or dies.~_

"Do you have all of your things packed your wand? All your books?"

"Yes Dad," I replied rolling my eyes.

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that they'll get stuck back in your head," Dad snapped and I smirked.

"Sure they will _Professor_," I exaggerated the last word. It would be strange to call him Professor Snape all the time but I'd get used to it eventually.

"Fine then are you ready for your year at Hogwarts _Miss. Stevens_," I rolled my eyes again at the name Dad insisted I'd use so I wouldn't automatically be hated by the entire school.

"Yes Sir," I smirked. I had a feeling it was going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we start I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Miss Lisa Stevens, who will be starting her third year. And now let the sorting begin." I refrained from rolling my eyes, Uncle Albus had that odd twinkle in his eye as he glanced at me. The kind of sparkle that made you want to run and hide because he knew something that you didn't.

Aunt Minerva (_Professor M_c_Gonagall, _I corrected myself ) read off the names alphabetically until finally, "Stevens, Lisa." I walked to the front adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

_**"Ah, a decedent of all four founders," **_the hat said once on my head. "**_Very rare you are indeed," _**it whispered. **_"You have great power you know."_**

_'I don't like where this is going,' _I thought solemnly.

**"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin!" **The Hall was completely silent as I pulled the hat off my head and placed it gingerly on the stool. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. I would have laughed if it hadn't been me placed in all four houses.

Aunt Minerva was the first to speak, "Just have a seat at the Gryffindor table dear. We'll discuss your housing arrangement with the headmaster after the feast." She gave me a small push toward the Gryffindor Table and I smirked inwardly. _'What a shock," _I thought sarcastically. _"Miss Head of Gryffindor sending me to sit with the Lions."_

I plopped down at the polished wood table next to a girl with bushy, brown hair and scowled_. _I would have given anything to go sit with Draco, Blasie, and Pansy. On the bright side of it though I wouldn't have to listen to Daphne Greengrass giving me a load of bull for being put into all four houses. Daphne and I had been enemies for as long as I could remember_. _Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and my father had been friends since their Hogwarts days and had hoped the four of us would be the same. Pansy and I both despise Daphne because she is basically a stuck up spoiled brat. Draco doesn't like her too much either but he puts up with her somehow. Blasie was the newest addition to our group. He became close to Draco and Pansy their first year of Hogwarts and I met him when he came to the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball.

The few remaining students were sorted and Uncle Albus made a few announcements (which I paid no attention to) and then the feast began. "I'm Hermione Granger," the busy haired girl began as the sounds of eating and laughing filled the Hall. "I'm a third year as well."

"Lisa Sna...Stevens," I mentally smacked myself for almost slipping up on the first day of school. Luckily Hermione was busy filling her plate and didn't seem to notice my slight slip up.

"So what's your favorite subject?" she asked taking a small bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Potions," I replied without hesitation. I had been helping my dad with potions since I was a small child and was ecstatic when I was finally allowed to brew on my own.

"I like potions but Professor Snape...," she hesitated as if searching for the right thing to say. "...is a bit scary."

I bit back a short and looked up to the staff table. Uncle Albus had that all to familiar glint in his eyes that said 'I knew it all along'. Dad wore his usual facade but pride was hinted in his eyes. Slight confusion was mirrored on the faces of the rest of the staff most of which already knew me.

"He's not scary 'Mione he's just a right foul git," a red haired boy sitting across from Hermione managed to mutter with his mouth full of roast chicken. Anger bubbled up inside me threatening to spill over the edge. Suddenly the walls began to tremble, just slightly but enough to make the room go silent. The silence snapped me back to reality and, as suddenly as it started the trembling was gone.

I received a few suspicious glances from the staff table and after a few more moments of silence, the chatter picked up. _'Was that really me?' _I thought. I was shocked by the amount of power I had felt coursing through my veins. It was hard to explain...it...I was just so... angry it all poured out. I shook my head trying to pay attention to the Hermione girl who was babbling as if she were to stop talking the world was going to end. I gave up paying attention and began to push around the food on my plate nodding every once and a while so I didn't appear to rude. I let my thoughts drift back to being in all four houses and the mini-earthquake. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear a voice calling me.

"Miss Stevens," Dad's agitated voice finally reached my ears. I jumped and turned to face him. "If you would so kindly come with me to the headmaster's office we have yet to discuss your housing arrangement."

_ 'Yes because I totally forgot about that' _I thought sarcastically before replying with a simple, "Yes Sir." I waved goodbye to Hermione and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"How do you do that?" I asked once we were out of earshot of the Great Hall.

"Do what?" He snapped.

"Wow _someone _didn't get in his third cup of coffee this morning," I joked before becoming deadly serious again. "That billowy robe thingy, it's so dramatic," I responded. He smirked but said nothing as we reached the stone gargoyles leading to Uncle Albus' office. "Cockroach Clusters," I said and the gargoyles sprang to life revealing a stone staircase that lead up to the familiar office.

"Ready?" Dad asked as we approached the cherry wood door.

"As I'll ever be," I smiled and reached toward the brass door knob.

_A/N: Any suggestions on Lisa's housing arrangements? Or on where the story should go in general? _

_P.S More Reviews=Faster Updates XD  
><em>


	3. AN

Sorry for the false hope but I won't be updating for a little while because I'm going to work on developing my stories more before updating any more. If you have any ideas on where you think they should go or any suggestions now is the time to put them in. Thanks for sticking with me and reading by stories!

~Blood of the Broken


	4. AN 2

_Alright Everyone I think I'm going to focus on 1 Story for now so **you **guys get to vote which one I continue to work on first. The poll is up on my profile and it will probably close a week from today so on the sixteenth of June... so please vote and **please **do send suggestions on what you want to see in the story of your preference. Thanks a ton!_

_~Blood of the Broken  
><em>


End file.
